HA: Harry's Army
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: Something is up at Hogwarts. Someone, or something is picking off Hogwarts students one by one, and it is up to the HA to figure out who. Through a tangle of lies, confusion, and love, the HA will keep at it for Hogwart’s sake. For everyone’s sake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to my long-anticipated (Hah! Who am I kidding?) Harry/Cho story! I know, I know, "Where is the Harry/Ginny story?" Well, call me crazy, but I think that Cho and Harry make an adorable couple. Not that Harry and Ginny don't, but… I'm digging a hole here. Just read on, loyal reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters – they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter One**

"Listen up!" George's voice rang out over the chattering of students. He was waving his arms wide, yet no one seemed to notice his frantic movements.

"You're all a bunch of bloody gits!" snapped Fred. He was standing on the table beside his brother, overlooking the tangled mess of students conversing around them. "Shut up!"

Not a glance was spared in the direction of the twins. For all of their loud pranks, they could not for the sake of Merlin figure out how to get the students to quiet down.

Suddenly, Hermione stepped gracefully onto the table and stood between the two twins. Placing her wand on the throat, she muttered, "Sonorus." Her voice then boomed throughout the room, amplified. "We are all gathered here for the same reason, so for Merlin's sake, listen up!"

The way the students reacted, you would've thought Professor Snape had just giggled. All eyes were on Hermione and the twins, all mouths closed, and all ears alert.

"Brilliant," commented George, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

The curly haired brunette removed her wand from her throat and growled in a voice only audible to the twins and the closest audience members, "This _doesn't_ mean I approve of this." At that, she stepped down from her perch and returned to her seat between Ron and Harry. Ron grinned at Hermione, but she was too interested in what the twins had to say to notice.

"Now that Hermione has gotten your attention," began Fred, gesturing widely to Hermione, "we can begin the meeting."

"You all know what we are here for," continued George earnestly. "We all have one thing in common."

"We all think that something shady is going on in the school," Fred solemnly murmured.

"And we need to do everything in our power to figure out what it is." George's eyes were eagerly connecting with everyone else's.

"We don't know much now-"

"But we are all banding together-"

"So we can have ears all over the school!"

The group of students gathered round the table cheered, a few of them punching the air with their clenched fists.

"What will we save?" cried Fred, cupping his hands around his ear, leaning towards the crowd.

"Hogwarts!" George led the cheer, punching empty air in time to the beat.

"How will we save it?"

"Banding!"

"What will we save?"

Ron leapt to his feet, clapping and cheering. "Hogwarts!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and, with a sigh, stepped up onto the table again. The cheering died down almost instantly. "I've got a question for you two - When do we meet?."

"When do you _not_ have questions?" snorted an anonymous comedian from the back of the room.

"Why don't you show your face, you little coward?" snarled Ron back, causing a momentary awkward silence.

Clearing his throat, George attracted all attention back to himself. "We'll meet here every other night." He gestured to the large room. It was similar to the Gryffindor common room. Stony gray walls stretched from the stone ceiling to the stone floor, carpeted with golden rugs. Large chocolate-brown tables were spaced evenly round the room, seating roughly 3 persons at each table.

"We all know how to get in here, right?" demanded Fred. Then, without waiting for a reply, he enlightened the crowd, "If you need to come here for a meeting, then the door will appear. Go through it."

"But be careful," warned the twin, the spark disappearing from his eyes, only to be replaced with a dangerous glint. "Don't let anyone follow you. We can't let the outsiders know about this place – it could ruin us."

"What exactly are we going to call ourselves?" asked Cho Chang, tossing her smooth black hair over her shoulder.

An outburst of talking broke out in the room, names being suggested, but none of them seeming good enough to stick with or mention twice.

Harry stood up from his table, his stance alone commanding silence. "If you have a suggestion, put up your hand."

A couple hands raised tentatively into the air.

"Luna?" Harry called.

All eyes turned to the platinum-blonde girl. Her wide eyes remained on Harry, though, as she spoke. "I think it should be called something similar to the DA; Dumbledore's Army."

A ripple of approval was voiced quietly throughout the room. Only one voice chose to say aloud the question on everyone's mind: "It can't be _Dumbledore's_ Army, so who's army will it be?"

Harry lifted his hands for silence and was obeyed. He then noticed the solitary hand waving slowly in the air. "Cho?"

"I think that we should name the Army after Harry," replied Cho, her large brown gaze meeting Harry's shocked one.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Harry, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Think about it!" exclaimed Cho, jumping to her feet and turning to face the crowd. "Fred and George couldn't get our attention at all, and Hermione had to use a spell to have us hear her, but all Harry had to do was stand up!"

The room was silent, gazes being exchanged – some approving, some unsure and some angry.

A thin voice pierced the silence. "She's right. Harry is a born leader, just as Dumbledore is. And if Dumbledore was able to handle an Army, then so can Harry."

Harry felt his face flush. "No. I could never be as great as Dumbledore."

Ron stood up and starting chanting, pulling Hermione up with his other hand. "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

One by one the students rose, their voices joining together to chant the name of their new leader.

Ron and Hermione stood on either side of Harry, lending him their support.

"We need you, mate," chuckled Ron, slapping Harry on the shoulder cheerily. "No pressure!"

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

George opened his mouth wide and bellowed over the cheers, "Together we'll be known as the HA – Harry's Army!"

**A/N:** How is that for a start? I'd like to note that this is (in a way) a sequel to my Hermy and Won Won story, though it isn't a necessity for you to have read it. Dumbledore is alive, and You-Know-Who is still in hiding. This would be around the sixth year at Hogwarts. Send some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh gosh! I feel like a bad person! I have been promising to keep up with my chapters, but I just haven't had time to write! I had a total of nine tests in the past six school days or something like that. It's been quite hectic! I've also got two big tests coming up next Thursday (Science and Driver's Ed.). Anyways, what got me to get my butt back into gear was receiving my 200th review on my Hermy and Won-Won story. Thanks to all who reviewed it! You're awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters – they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter Two**

"I really don't want to lead this group," Harry stated simply with a shrug. "You two can lead it – you're the senior wizards here."

"No one listens to us," pointed out Fred bluntly. He gestured to the students mingling with their friends around the room. "They _won't _listen to us – you saw that."

George nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're the only person they respond to."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure they would listen to you if you'd just give it a chance."

"Sure," replied George. "We'll give it a chance. He and Fred turned to the crowd, hands on their hips. Moments later, they whipped back around.

"We gave it a chance and they still didn't listen to us," shrugged Fred. "So you're the leader of the HA."

Harry sighed, "That was hardly a chance, you just stood there for three seconds!"

"All you did was stand there," grinned Fred. "And everyone listened."

"And it only took you _two_ seconds!" added George, mimicking his brother's grin.

"Guys, I –" Harry paused as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Cho.

"Harry," she said in her quiet voice. "You've taken down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named how many times now? You've helped so many of the students out, and we haven't forgotten it. You're a hero, Harry." She gestured to the twins. "Fred and George are right – you're the only one who can lead the HA."

Harry blushed. "I… Err... You see… Umm…"

"I'll go let everyone know that you've accepted, then." Cho smiled, giving Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking away.

Harry turned back to Fred and George who were grinning like hyenas. "What?" he demanded, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Oh nothing," answered George, his eyes widening innocently.

"It's just that if we'd know that all we had to do to get you to say yes was to bring Cho Chang over here, that would've made things a lot easier," replied the twin, more honestly than his other.

"What?! Cho has nothing to do with it!" denied Harry, quickly averting his eyes.

"'Err…Umm… I… Uhh…' – That was smooth, Harry, real smooth," snorted George, slapping his twin a high five. The two laughed.

"That's not how it went," growled Harry before walking away from to twins through the clusters of students towards Ron and Hermione.

"And what about you and your garden gnomes?" demanded Hermione, playfully punching the air near Ron's shoulder.

"What about them?" asked Ron, his hand meeting Hermione's to prevent her fist from actually making contact with his shoulder.

"You and your 'forgetting' to tell me how vicious they were!" replied the girl, attempting to punch with her other arm.

Ron easily blocked the blow, now holding both of her hands in his own. "You're smart – I figured you'd figure things out sooner or later."

"I did figure things out sooner or later," smiled Hermione, tangling her fingers in Ron's. "Though with little help from you I might add."

Ron grinned. "Aww, you like it!"

Harry turned and marched away. The last thing he needed was to watch another courting session between his two best friends. Over the summer they'd hooked up, and, as happy as he was for them, he slightly missed the way things used to be. Now, regardless of what Hermione and Ron claimed, he constantly had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was the 'third wheel'.

"Do you really think he's here? In the castle?" Ginny Weasley.

"Would you care to accompany me to the Quidditch match later this week?" Ernie Macmillan.

"Bogus, I tell you! Bogus!" Seamus Finnigan.

Harry listened nonchalantly to the conversations swirling around him, wondering if he had truly lost his marbles.

"And then he yelled at me! Like I was some little first year!" Susan Bones.

"Be careful – the Nargles have been watching you." Luna Lovegood.

"So he is going to lead the HA!"

Harry's ears perked up, and he turned his head round until his eyes fell on the speaker; Cho Chang. Harry took a deep breath and made his was slowly over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Yes Harry?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" prompted Harry.

Cho politely excused herself from her friends and walked to the outskirts of the mass of people. She turned to face Harry.

"Look," Harry began, "What you said back there… You were talking to me… No you were talking to Fred and George… Wait… Uhh… Err… "

Cho smiled warmly at Harry. "Harry, you never mumble like this in class."

The boy could feel his ears growing hot. "Yeah, but… That's class…"

Cho laughed, then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, said, "Well then, spit it out."

Harry returned the smile and, taking a deep breath, began. "What you said to Fred and George – about me being a hero – as flattered as I am by that, I'd really rather not be a hero. I just did what anyone would have done in the same situation."

Cho's smile faded, but the kindness never left her eyes as they urged him on.

"I-I'm not a hero of any sorts – merely lucky." Harry gave a half smile. "I hope I didn't offend you or anything. I just wanted to let you know that I don't think of myself as that, and I would really rather you not call me that."

Cho grinned. "I completely understand, Harry!"

Harry let out a huge breath of air – so much, actually, that it blew Cho's bangs off her face.

The girl, noticing Harry's relief and choosing not to say anything about it, continued. "However, you still can be _my_ hero."

Harry sucked the air back into his lungs. 'Her hero'? What did she mean by that? Was she mocking him? Or did she like him? Or was she just being polite?

"Erm, Harry," muttered Cho, averting her eyes.

"Yes?" asked Harry, the syllable coming out almost too over eager and loud. His eyes were round with wonder, hanging on to her every word.

"I'm going to leave now. You can let go of my shoulder."

**A/N:** Darnnit! Once again, I am adding humor into the storyline. Is this a good idea? Should I keep the humor in the story, just at a minimum to prevent it over-riding the storyline? Or should I cut the humor altogether? Let me know! I'll keep writing, though for the next week due to vacations and tests I may not be able to update. My apologies, but keep on reviewing!


End file.
